falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
A record of the establishment or dissolution of factions and settlements, the dates of battles, and certain noteworthy events. Do not mark the dates of character births or deaths, or add any additional canon information. Do not fill this timeline with every bit of trivia involving a character, settlement, or faction. Do not add any special text formatting for colors or fonts. Organization should be done first chronologically, followed by alphabetically for the relevant page. Contents 17th Century 1614 *The construction of the Juarez Farmstead is completed. 18th Century 1772 December 6: Lentonville is established in Virginia. 19th Century 1807 *The Faller Clan settle in Mississippi. 1836 *Bayou C'Launch was constructed. 20th Century 1906 *Mobridge is incorporated in South Dakota. 1907 *Timber Lake is incorporated in South Dakota. 1912 *Wheeling is incorporated in West Virginia. 1917 *'May 9:' Bering Aviation is founded. 1926 *The construction of The Bridge of the Gods is completed in Oregon. 1928 *The construction of King County International Airport in Seattle, Washington is completed. 1970 *The Sons of Liberty are founded. 1985 *The Blue Boots Cartel is founded. 1988 *The development of Barefoot Landing is completed. 1998 *The Stan & Marley Hunting Company is founded. 21st Century 2002 *'October 12:' The construction of Kirkman Artillery Base is completed. *California Crest Movie Studio is founded. 2018 *Executive Motors is founded. 2020 *The construction of Ahndung Maximum Security Prison is completed. 2024 *Berriman Biomechanics is founded. 2027 *Aero-Concordia Aviation is founded. 2033 *Philly's opens for business in Denver, Colorado. 2046 *Dan's Roller Rink opens for business in Seattle, Washington. 2048 *The Watchmen are founded in Los Angeles, California. 2051 *The construction of Aquaculture begins off the Gold Coast. 2053 *Ores, Oars and Mores is founded in Sydney, Australia. 2054 *The construction of Vault 14 is completed. 2055 *The New Resurrectionist Church of the Beloved is founded. *Steeple Firearms is founded. *Philly's closes for business. 2056 *The construction of Davy Jones' Locker is completed in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. 2058 *The New Order is founded. 2060 *Amigos de Liberdad are founded in Nuevo Leon. 2064 *The construction of Eternal Sun Retirement Home is completed in Seattle, Washington. 2065 *The construction of Aquaculture is completed. 2066 *The construction of Fort Perpetual is completed. *The Reformed Methodist Church is founded. *The Yen Boys are founded. 2068 *'August:' The construction of Vault 89 is completed. 2069 *Camp Leviticus is built in Northern Idaho. 2073 *'August 27:' The Skirmish at the Outer Banks occurs. *The construction of Lee Hall Correctional Facility is completed. *Vault 50 is constructed in Montana. 2074 *'February 28:' The construction of Martha's Gulch is completed in Washington. *Joe-Bot is finished is sent to the Fresno Frontier Museum. 2075 *The Jackalope species are commercially introduced. *The construction of Vault 54 is completed. 2077 *'October 23: The Great War' *The Refuge is settled in Fargo, North Dakota. *West End continues through the war. *Sun-Dial is installed in September. *Amigos de Liberdad are killed in the War. *The Stan & Marley Hunting Company is destroyed. *Peril is founded in Rapid City. *Broken Heart is created in the ruins of Valentine, Nebraska. 2080 *Squirmers become part of the wasteland ecosystem. 2081 *Hill Skunks become part of the wasteland ecosystem. 2082 2083 2084 *Black Horn show up in the wasteland. 2085 *Fort Brown is settled. *Motor Town is settled. 2087 *'January 4:' The Luminate Tribe is founded. 2088 *Los Fresnos is resettled. 2089 *The Flat Foots are founded. *The Immortals are founded. 2090 *The Motorhead Gang is founded. *Penwell is resettled. *The Reformed Methodist Church is founded anew. 2093 2095 *Lola's Guns is founded. 2100 *Big Spring is resettled. *Swallow Hills is resettled. *Huervo Nache is founded on The Gulf Belt. 22nd Century 2101 *The Lexxx is settled. 2102 *'October 23: Reclamation Day, Vault 76 opens ''(Fallout 76 begins).' 2107 * , Seattle is resettled as Blackwood by William James Black of the Black Family. 2115 *The Hard Fish Tribe form after the intermarrying of several refugee groups. 2121 *Los Locos are founded in Tamaulipas. 2130 *Los Locos are destroy by a militia tired of their cruelty. 2135 *Huntington is founded by the Huntington clan in Manitoba. 2136 *Los Aztecas form after three tribes are united by Chief Eversor. 2137 *Las Escalas are founded to restore law to the wastes. 2143 *Safe Home is founded east of Seattle. 2145 *Slant Granite is founded in Cascadia. 2152 *Vault 50 is destroyed due to reactor meltdown. *La Baronia de Suelo Reflejado is founded in The Saltlands. 2153 *The Toll Bridge Slavers are formed in Rapid City by Amy Sarsbech. 2160 *Slant Granite is destroyed by a land-slide. 2161 *'December 5: The Vault Dweller emerges from Vault 13 to find a replacement water chip (Fallout begins).' 2166 *Bruce Bosco is born. *Ebsex is founded in Manitoba. 2170 *Safe home is conquered by slavers, becoming The Block. *Camp Leviticus is destroyed. 2176 *The ranch that would eventually form La Baronia de Pisces was built. 2178 *The first Antebellum Ball is thrown in Barnett. 2182 *La Prisión de Hierro is claimed by The Scales for their use. 2186 *Thallus is founded in Cascadia. 2187 *Fort Stockton is resettled. *The Gun Packers are founded. 2188 *Wobble is founded in Rapid City. 2189 2190 *Ditch is founded. 2192 *The Rust Bones are founded in Rapid City, South Dakota. 2193 *Trapper Town is built by a trio of cannibals. 2198 *Passage is established. 2200 *The Chevalle Crime Family is founded. *The Holy Sea Consortium is started in Huervo Nache. 23rd Century 2201 *The Plains Militia is founded. *Timber Lake School is established. 2202 *The Decimators are founded. *The Exaxes Warband is founded. 2205 *The Mutant Free Republic is founded in Meridian, Mississippi. 2210 *La Luna is constructed at the fringes of The Papal States. *All-Souls Rest is established by Papal Bull. 2211 *The Antebellum Ball is destroyed by a fearful militia. 2212 2213 2214 2215 2216 *La Academia de los Jovenes is built in The Papal States. 2231 *The Day-Walkers are founded by several sun-struck laborers. 2234 *Huntington dies out from lack sickness and age. *Pit-Stop opens in Nebraska. 2239 *The Crystal Truth Movement is founded to enrich it's leader. 2241 *'July 25: The Chosen One enters the Temple of Trials to prove their worthiness (Fallout 2 begins).' 2245 *Our Sister-Lady of Humanity is 're-opened' for it's new owners. 2246 *The Children of the Radfather are founded. *The Forrest Heights Dining Club opens for business. 2247 *The Vampire Raiders are founded. 2248 *Water Taxi Transportation is founded. 2249 *Ebsex is destroyed. 2250 *'July 4:The American Northern Army is founded. *The Caribbean Exploration Commission is founded. *The Hidalgo Brahmin Company is founded. *Hoolihan's Elixers and Tonics opens for business. *Macdoww's Traveling Circus opens for business. 2251 *Bluefish Ranch is founded in Eastern Wyoming. *Saw-bones Today is first published in Cascadia. *Down Pour is founded in the outskirts of Boise. 2252 *The Ash Walkers are founded. *Deschutes is settled. 2253 *Larkin Solutions is founded by an escaped member of the New Order. 2254 *The Glasgow Grinners are formed. 2256 *Boardtown is conquered by the Brethren of the Shroud. *Devil's Hands Weapons opens for business. *The construction of Fort Rushmore is completed. *Flood City Kennels starts training dogs for the raiders of King’s Council. 2257 *East Wood is settled by lumberjacks. 2258 *La Orden de la Serpiente de Sangre are formed in The Papal States. 2261 *The broadcast of the pilot episode of The Adventures of Marty and Stu takes place. *The Barley Boys are founded in Inverness, Scotland. *Feather-Bed Mine is claimed in The Pits. *Maury's opens for business in Inverness, Scotland. *Silk Arches opens for business in Tall Town. *Swift Cloud Johnston's Ghoul Cages opens for business in Deadwood. *Tupelo Ranch is settled in Mississippi. 2262 *Deadwood Soft-bread opens. *India Inkers opens in Seattle. 2263 *Killadelph opens in Thrilladelphia. 2264 *The Adventures of Marty and Stu radio program concludes. *The Flop opens for business in The Peg. *Fort Angel is founded in South Dakota. 2265 *112.5 South Dakota Jive begins broadcasting. *The Needles are founded in Maine. 2266 *The Fishermen are founded in New York. *The Free Army is founded in Seattle, Washington. *Robstown is sacked by the Annaville Reds. 2267 *The Glow Skulls are founded in Columbus Gate, Mississippi. *The Saltlands Defense League is founded in Tamaulipas, Mexico. *The Timber Lake Inn opens for business in Timber Lake, South Dakota. 2268 *Deschutes is sacked. 2271 *The Vatican Broadcast System is established in The Papal States. 2272 *The Fort Frost Guard are founded in Fort Frost, Minnesota. *The Rapid City Auxillary Corps is founded. 2273 *Higgins Ranch is founded in the Badlands Territory. 2274 *The Ghoul Liberation Army is founded in the Flint River region. 2275 *The Frac Rush begins in The Oilfields, Texas. *Wink Sink is resettled by the Salt Clan. 2276 *Fort Luck opens for business in Kansas. *Rise From The Sky forms in Emerald City. *Pit Peg starts digging in Manitoba. *Mark Chryslus' Garage opens in The Peg. 2277 *'''August 17: The Lone Wanderer leaves Vault 101 to find their father ''(Fallout 3 begins).'' *The broadcast of the pilot episode of Cat Chat takes place. *The Committee to Restore Bovine Sanity is founded. *The Imperial Realm is founded. 2279 *'July 4:' The Church Street Gunfight occurs. *'December 16:' The Capitans are founded. *The chem known as Shiver emerges on the wasteland market. 2280 * Blaze Reign creates the Metal Bitches in response to predation by the Twisted Cross 2281 *'October 19: The Courier leaves Doc Mitchell's home in search of Benny and the Platinum Chip ''(Fallout New Vegas begins).' *The Boppers form in Deadwood as a reaction to The General's War. *The Metal Bitches destroy the Twisted Cross and take the Detroit House of Correction for their own 2283 *Robin's Nest opens in The Peg. *Horse Flesh opens in The Borderlands. *Peg Printers opens in The Peg. *Greer's Bunch are destroyed. 2284 *The Flint River War occurs. *Rough Rider Brewery opens in Williston. 2286 *Oldtown is resettled. 2287 *'October 23: The Sole Survivor leaves Vault 111 to find their son and avenge the murder of their spouse (Fallout 4 begins).''' See Also *Timeline (Characters) Category:History